


Fiki Week

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, awesome mum Dís, post BOFA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey from Ered Luin to Erebor to destroy a dragon and take back a homeland, to become the princes they were born to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings/Ered Luin

“And listen to your brother and uncle.” Running her hands over the front of her youngest son’s coat Dís brushes off non existing dust before she goes to adjust the strap of Kíli’s quiver. “Use your own head and don’t do anything too reckless.” 

“I know, Mum.” Kíli fidgets a bit but knows pulling away would be useless so he stands before his mother and lets her fuss. At least she hasn’t tried to lick her finger and wipe dirt off his cheek yet. “You act like I’m going to challenge a troll or something.” 

“One can never be sure with you,” Dís says and goes to try and smooth down Kíli’s hair. Fíli has to bite his lips and look away so he won’t start laughing.

Shooting Fíli a look Kíli reaches up and takes hold of her wrists to squeeze them gently. “Don’t worry, Mum. We’ll look out for each other and I’ll have Uncle and Fíli to pull me away from the trolls.” 

Dís sighs and nods. “Just be careful. Promise me that.” Lifting a hand she sets it on Kíli’s cheek, a watery smile on her lips. “Promise me that you will come home to me in one piece.” 

“Of course we will.” Leaning into the touch Kíli smiles. “We’ll be home to fetch you before you know it.” Wrapping his arms around Dís the younger brunet hugs her tight, burying his face in her shoulder. “I promise.” 

Holding Kíli tight Dís squeezes him to her chest until the younger dwarf laughs and pulls away. Reaching into a pocket in her skirt she pulls out a stone and places it into her youngest hand. “To remind you of your promise when you’re half the world away from me.”

Kíli slides his thumb over the smooth stone and smiles at the runes carved into it. “Thank you,” he murmurs, leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll think of you often.” 

“You’d better.” Tugging Kíli down at the front of his coat Dís presses a kiss to his forehead before she turns to her older son.

“And you look after your brother, but do not forget yourself. Keep your eyes open but be sure to eat and sleep.” Smoothing down the front of Fíli’s coat she presses a bit harder to be sure he has his knives tucked there. 

“Don’t worry too much.” Smiling Fíli bends down to kiss her forehead. “It’s not the first time we’re going travelling. We’ll be fine and back before you can even miss us.”

Dís closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before giving her oldest son a fond smile. “I know you’ll be fine. You two have grown up into proper dwarves any mother would be proud of and I know you’ll look after each other.”

Wrapping her arms around Fíli she hugs him tight, then reaching for Kíli to pull him in as well.

“I’m so proud of you two and I know your father would be too.”

Smiling Fíli holds her tight until Kíli wiggles out of the embrace. Giving his mother one last squeeze he lets go and takes a step back.

Giving her sons a look over Dís smiles. “Off you go now. No doubt your uncle will be late so it’s best you two get there on time.” 

“We will. And Balin will certainly be early so there will be someone to watch us so we behave appropriately.” Taking one of the two bags that contains their food and water supply Fíli slings it over his shoulder while Kíli does the same with the second one. 

Dís nods and follows them the first few steps out the door, reaching for Fíli’s arm before he can get too far away. “Here, take this.”

She passes over a small throwing knife that will fit easily in Fíli’s bracer. It’s one of her own, one of the few things she still has from Erebor. “And let it protect you when you need it.”

“Thank you.” Storing the knife away Fíli leans in and kisses her cheek one last time. “Stay safe while we’re gone.”

“Don’t worry about me.” She waves them off as they head down the path, watching until they disappear from the horizon.


	2. Under The Stars

Setting the last log onto the flickering fire Kíli pokes it with a long branch until it falls into place, putting the stick down before standing back up. The evening is a warm one and there’s a soft breeze that drifts through the clearing every so often, stirring Kíli’s already wild hair.

Walking toward the edge of the little clearing Kíli heads toward the form reclining in the soft grass. Fíli leans his back against a fallen tree trunk and stars up at the stars.

“The fire is set for a while,” the brunet dwarf says as he sits down next to his brother.

“That’s good.” Turning his head the blond dwarf gives Kíli a smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Shifting around a bit Kíli leans against Fíli’s side and stretches his legs out in front of them. It’s been a long day of walking and the rest will do them both some good before they arrive at the Shire tomorrow evening. “You can just get it next time.

“I will.” Returning the smile Fíli reaches over to his pack to pull out his pipe along with a little sachet of pipe weed. “Can’t have you getting cold.

“Mum wouldn’t be too pleased to see us coming back so soon because we couldn’t keep the fire going properly,” Kíli chuckles softly. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Fíli starts to stuff his pipe properly while the fire casts shadows over the small clearing and his work. “I think she would like us to be home safe rather sooner than later.”

Kíli nods and nudges Fíli’s boot with his own. “And we will, just as soon as we kill the dragon and get Uncle’s mountain back.” 

“It’s our mountain too.” Lifting his pipe to his lips Fíli lights it, the fire turning his face into a painting of light and darkness. “Once we have it back it will be our new home.”

“We have a home here,” Kíli says softly, fingers playing with the hem of his tunic. “I don’t want to forget this one.” 

“Me neither,” Fíli says with a little sigh and blows a smoke ring up into the starlit sky. “But I don’t think I get to chose about where I want to live.”

Nudging his shoulder against Fíli’s the younger reaches for his pipe and takes a turn. “We could run away,” he smiles while blowing the smoke out. “Fill our pockets with a few coins and set off home. Stop by and see Mum and then just travel around a bit.” 

“I’d like that.” Taking his pipe back to take his own drag Fíli smiles. “I could play some music in the taverns while you make all the ladies dance.”

“I’m just that charming.” Looking up at the stars Kíli leans against his brother with a smile. “It’s a nice thought.” 

“It really is. I like it a lot.” Turning his head Fíli presses a kiss into Kíli’s messy hair. “Just you and me.”

“You’re all I need.” The brunet smiles and reaches for the pipe, taking a drag and holding it in as he tips his head up to kiss Fíli. The smoke slowly rolls into the blond’s mouth from the kiss, Kíli pulling away with a grin. 

Blowing out the smoke slowly Fíli watches it disappear up into the night sky before he bends his head down again to capture his brother’s lips once more, pouring all his love into the kiss to keep Kíli warm with it all through their long journey.

Kíli responds in kind and lifts his hand to slide along Fíli’s cheek, thumb rubbing the soft hair there. They may be about to set off on an adventure but right now it’s just the two of them, at least for this last night before they meet up with the others.


	3. Stone Giants

“FÍLI!”

Kíli watches with wide eyes as the ledge of rock that his brother is on smashes into the side of the mountain as the stone giant falls. His heart drops and everything around him spins to a stop as he freezes.

The other members of the company cry out against the rain but Kíli’s lost his voice, Fíli’s name caught in his throat. Someone tugs at his sleeve when the stones above them begin to shift and he stumbles forward a few steps out of harm’s way.

After a few seconds a shout of relief breaks through the brunet’s haze and he can hear faint grumbles against the storm, body being pushed toward the noise as the others hurry forward.

Suddenly it’s like the heavy rain-soaked pack weighs nothing as Kíli moves, pushing past the others with his eyes fixed on the dwarf who has just gotten to his feet. Nothing matters but getting to Fíli, not the shouts of the others nor the rain that makes the ground slick and treacherous.

Shoving past his uncle roughly Kíli closes the space between himself and his brother, crashing into Fíli and rocking them backward. His arms close around the blond and hug him tight, hands fisting in heavy fabric to reassure himself that Fíli is alive. 

“It’s good,” Fíli mumbles into the barely-there space between them, his fingers digging into Kíli’s wet coat and holding him tight. Kíli is okay and that’s the most important thing right now for the blond dwarf. “It’s good. I’m here. It’s all good.”

Kíli mumbles the blond’s name a few times and his hands move to feel, trying to make sure that Fíli is really okay. He pulls back a bit after a few moments and lets go with one hand, bringing it up to punch his brother in the arm as he shouts. “Don’t you ever do that again! I thought you were dead!” 

Pulling a face Fíli lifts one hand to rub at the hurting spot. “Ouch! It’s not my fault that mountain suddenly moved.” Letting it drop back down again the blond uses his free hand to push his wet hood out of his face. “I’d never thought I’d say that but I’m actually glad you didn’t grab my hand.”

Letting out a little huff Kíli shakes his head, hood slipping down a bit with the movement. “I’m not. Wherever you go I go, remember?” 

Pulling Kíli close at the front of his coat Fíli leans his forehead against the younger dwarf’s and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I know but I still like to see you out of danger.” 

The thunder booms overhead and the rain continues to fall but Kíli leans into Fíli’s body to seek the comfort he needs. “Then stay out of danger yourself,” he murmurs with a grin, pressing their lips together in a kiss. 

“I’ll try,” Fíli mumbles into the kiss. Kíli feels the words more than he hears them over the thunder and rain. 

After a few moments they pull apart but stay close, Kíli refusing to move away even as Thorin comes over to check on Fíli. He seems a bit irritable as he ushers them toward the cave in the side of the mountain with the others, the younger brother’s hand finding Fíli’s and holding tight. 

Fíli squeezes his hand softly and gives Kíli a little smile as they enter the cave. A bit of dryness and safety sounds good right now and Fíli is sure they will stay close to the night, sharing warmth and a heartbeat to make sure the other is still well and alive.


	4. Music (It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn)

Fíli inhales the smoke of his pipe deeply and holds it in for a few seconds before blowing it out again. The night is cold but calm, the lights of Dale glittering in the distance where the men there lit fires to keep warm. It looks almost peaceful but Fíli knows it’s not. It’s the calm before the storm.

Looking up into the star-lit sky he knows Bombur will come soon to take the next watch, the last one before the sun comes up again. Before Bard and Thranduil will be back at the gates of Erebor.

The blond dwarf prince sighs and takes another drag of his pipe. There won’t be much sleep coming for him tonight.

A hand settles on Fíli‘s shoulder and gives it a squeeze, a form much smaller than Bombur’s taking a seat next the blond. Kíli leans against his brother’s side and looks out over the night. “Any change?” 

Fíli shakes his head and blows the smoke up into the night sky. “Nothing. It’s all quiet.”

Kíli hums at that, dark eyes lingering on Dale. “Guess we can’t complain about that.”

“You’re right. Far better than getting attacked in the dark.” Looking over at the brunet Fíli shakes his head with a soft smile and lifts the blanket off his shoulders. “Come here, you’ll get cold.”

With a smile of his own Kíli scoots closer and wraps the end of the blanket around his side so they are both beneath it. “I’ll keep you warm,” he says, leaning his head on Fíli’s shoulder. 

“You always do.” Wrapping his arm around Kíli’s shoulder under the blanket Fíli takes a drag of his pipe and then tilts his head to kiss the younger dwarf, letting the smoke flow from his mouth to Kíli’s in a long exhale.

The brunet smiles into the kiss and inhales, pulling back after a few seconds and blowing the smoke out to curl up into the night. “This reminds me of home,” he murmurs softly. 

“Good memories,” Fíli smiles and brushes his nose over Kíli’s. 

“Of course.” Tilting his head Kíli presses their lips together, his hand searching out Fíli’s free one. 

Fíli entangles their fingers and squeezes Kíli’s softly. Breaking the kiss after a while he leans his forehead against his brother’s. “Whatever happens, I’m glad I’ll always have you.”

“You always will, no matter what,” Kíli whispers between them, closing his eyes. “Nothing could ever change that and nothing will.”


	5. Alternate Universe

* * *

Adjusting the bandage around his head Kíli makes his way through the stone halls of Erebor, nodding to those he passes. The mountain is busy with activity, clearing away the rubble and damage from Smaug.

He’s still learning the hallways and passages but he knows the way to the infirmary by heart. The path is familiar and he’s taken it many times since being allowed to get up out of his own sickbed.

The hall comes into view and Kíli smiles, slipping through the doorway and heading over to the bed occupied by the blond prince. “I thought you were supposed to be resting, not reading boring documents sent by stuffy elves.” 

“I _am_ resting.” Pointing at the bed, the blanket, and then at the pillow he’s leaning back against Fíli looks up from his document. “If I rest more you could just give me back to the stone.”

Kíli takes a seat on the edge of the bed and grins. “Sorry, that’s not an option.” Leaning in close he scans the parchment but it goes out of focus after only a few seconds so he looks away. “But sitting in bed isn’t the same as resting, you know that.” 

“It’s good enough.” Fíli’s right hand starts to shake a little and he lets go of the parchment, only holding it in the left while flexing his cramping hand a few times slowly. “How’s your head today? Any headaches?”

“It’s not so bad.” Reaching up Kíli scratches his cheek at the edge of the bandage. “But I still can’t read without getting a headache and Oin says it might take a while or maybe the pain will come each time I try, only time will tell.”

Dropping his hand to the bed the brunet reaches for Fíli’s and holds it in a loose grip, thumb rubbing over the back of his brother’s hand. “This gives you trouble still.” It’s not a question but a statement.

“The arm has gone to sleep again. It’s just the damn shoulder.” Flexing his fingers a few more times Fíli brushes them over Kíli’s. “At least the broken leg gets better so I hope I can leave the bed soon.”

“I could find a cart,” Kíli grins at the thought. “A fine pair we’d make, one prince with a broken leg being led by the other with only one eye.” 

“One is still better than none at all.” Setting the contract down on his lap Fíli reaches out with his free hand and cups Kíli’s cheek, running his thumb along the edge of the bandage. “And much better than being dead.”

The brunet nods and leans into the touch. “I can still keep an eye on you,” he murmurs, trying to fight a grin. 

Chuckling softly Fíli shakes his head. “And already joking about it.”

“Someone has to.” Leaning in a bit further Kíli focuses his good eye on his brother and speaks softly. “I’ll not let this wound define me, just as you won’t let yours do the same. We are alive and together, building a new hope.” 

Leaning their foreheads together gently Fíli closes his eyes with a smile.

“You’re right. There is much to do and as long as I have you by my side everything will be good.” Leaning back a little Fíli opens his eyes and grins. “You’re getting wise beyond your years. Better watch our or you’ll be turning grey very soon.”

Kíli chuckles and shakes his head once. “Let’s not rush it. I’ll never hear the end of it from Mum.” 

“Neither from me.” Grinning Fíli leans back into his pillow. “But fear not. I think you will have a few more years before the silver sneaks into your hair.”

“Then I will cherish these years,” Kíli grins and just like when they were dwarflings he crawls up onto the bed and carefully places himself on Fíli’s uninjured side, resting his head on his brother’s chest. The bed is small but fortunately they are used to sharing and Kíli smiles as he closes his eye. 

Fíli smiles down at him and sets the contract carefully down onto the nightstand before wrapping his good arm around the younger dwarf, pressing a kiss into messy dark hair. “Let us both rest for a while. We will need all our energy for the years to come.”


	6. Erebor

“You’re really walking better today,” Kíli assures his brother as they walk down the hallway on their routine exercise lap. Lifting a hand he brushes his hair back, adjusting the strap across the top of his cheek when he nudges it.

A few dwarves pass and Kíli nods at them, looking ahead toward the large stone doors that are open to let a bit of sunshine into the mountain. “How’s the pain?”

“Not too bad.” Adjusting his grip on Kíli’s arm a bit the blond dwarf smiles. He didn’t take his walking stick today, preferring to use his brother for the bit of support he still needs sometimes, depending on how good the day is. “I think it’s the weather. The snow is finally melting and I really think that helps.”

Kíli hums in agreement and watches a few dwarves that have paused along their way to look outside. “Soon it’ll be nice enough that we can make trips to Dale to escape Uncle and his council,” the brunet says, winking. “Official business to see Bard, of course.” 

“I like that.” Fíli smiles and squeezes Kíli’s arm. “I bet we can find some good reasons to go. His coronation will be soon so I bet there is a lot to do.” They come closer to the gate and Fíli frowns at the dwarves gathering there. “What is going on? The sun alone can’t be so interesting.”

“Let’s check it out.” The brunet leads his brother through the small crowd until they get to the front. A sharp gasp of surprise slips from Kíli and he places his hand on top of Fíli’s and gives it a squeeze. “Fíli…”

A pair of ponies are making their way up the path, their riders drawing the crowd. Dwalin wears a look between his usual gruffness and happiness but both boys are focused on the second figure.

Dís sits tall on her pony and laughs at something Dwalin says, blue eyes turning toward the mountain and the dwarves gathering there to greet them.

A bright smile spreads on Fíli’s lips at the sight of their mother. “She’s finally here.”

Dís stops her pony as her eyes fall on her sons. Dwalin says something but she doesn’t even listen. Slipping off the pony’s back she just stands there and stares at them a bit longer, tears in her eyes, before she breaking out into a run, tiredness forgotten.

A joyful laugh fills the air and Dís is upon them seconds later, throwing her arms around them both. Kíli’s laugh is muffled into his mother’s traveling cloak and his arm comes up to wrap around her, squeezing tightly as he buries his face in her neck. 

“My boys,” Dís mumbles over and over again, kissing both their heads and holding them tight for a long while before she finally pulls back a little bit. Lying one hand on Kíli’s cheek Dís brushes her thumb along the edge of the strap that lies there. “What happened to you?”

Leaning into the touch Kíli smiles brightly. “I just got even more charming, Mama.” His hand holds tightly to her cloak, like he doesn’t want to let go. 

“While saving my life,” Fíli adds and Dís’ eyes widen. 

She shakes her head at the two of them, patting Kíli’s cheek a few times before turning to Fíli. She can tell by the subtle shifting from one leg to the other that there is something wrong with his leg but he shows no signs of pain or discomfort, which is exactly something that Fíli would want others to think.

“And you, my sunshine,” she murmurs, lifting her hands and cupping his face. “Tell me what has happened.”

“Just got in the way of an orc,” Fíli says and leans into her touch, one hand coming up to place it over hers. “It’s not so bad anymore. Everything heals well.”

Sliding her thumb along Fíli’s cheek Dís gives him a watery smile, Kíli draping himself against his mother from behind and giving her a hug. “We missed you a lot.” 

“We really did.” Hugging her again Fíli smiles into her fur collar, one hand intertwining with Kíli’s as he reaches around her.

“I missed you too.” Holding both of her boys close Dís closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath. “So very much and I’m so very glad to have you back.”

Kíli grins and tips his head up to smile at Fíli over Dís’ shoulders. “We’re glad you made it safely,” he says after a few minutes, pulling back and taking her hand and one of Fíli’s. “Come on, let’s go find Uncle. He might even take a break to greet you properly.” 

Together they step back through the gate and enter Erebor. Now, with their mother finally there as well, it will really become home.


	7. Two Hundred Years

The music and laughter slowly fades behind them as two figures sneak away from the great hall and down the empty corridors. It’s late but the coronation feast is still going strong, guests are eating and drinking and dancing, playing music and singing at the top of their lungs for the king of Erebor.

The princes round a corner and Fíli laughs as he stumbles a bit, clinging onto Kíli’s shoulder so he won’t fall. “Maybe that last ale wasn’t the best idea.”

“Nonsense!” Kíli grins while dipping his shoulder under his brother’s and leaning against him to give them both a bit of support. “Ale is always the best idea.” 

“Is it now?” Grinning Fíli’s looks at Kíli, his eyes dropping down to the younger dwarf’s lips. “I might have an even better idea than that.”

Pausing his uneven steps Kíli‘s smile grows as he turns to his brother. “Let me guess,” he murmurs, shifting their bodies and pressing the blond up against the cool stone wall.

His lips hover over Fíli‘s and brush when he speaks. “A kiss for a prince.”

“Or maybe the kiss of one,” Fíli murmurs and leans in, kissing the taller dwarf while his hand sneak up to bury in dark hair, pulling him even closer.

Kíli places one hand on the blond’s hip and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, reaching up to remove the crown from Fíli‘s head. His lips curve up into a smile as they kiss and he twirls the simple metal ring around his finger. 

Fíli can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest. As he breaks the kiss and pulls back a little he barely manages to catch Kíli’s crown before it slips from the brunet’s hair, which makes him laugh even more. 

“It’s a good thing we don’t have to wear these a lot,” the brunet chuckles while sliding his hand through Fíli‘s crown and tipping it so that it rests at his elbow.

“Mine almost fell off like ten times,” he murmurs, reaching up to adjust the strap of his eye patch. 

“It’s because you can’t sit still for even five minutes.” Kissing Kíli again Fíli chuckles when he’s pulled away from the wall and further down the corridor towards their rooms. 

“I was excited and nervous,” Kíli throws over his shoulder with a grin, turning a corner and heading toward the second door on the left. “And now I have a nice idea on how to get all that energy out.” 

“Sleeping?” Fíli teases with a grin as they stop in front of the right door, spinning Kíli’s crown around his fingers like one of his knives and almost dropping it.

“That might be part of it.” Laughing Kíli leans back against the door, the world tilting for a few seconds. “But first I want to lie with my prince.” He reaches for Fíli‘s free hand and pushes the door open, the two of them stumbling into the bedroom. 

Fíli laughs and keeps his balance by grabbing the front of Kíli’s tunic, leaning in close again. “I think that can be arranged.” Tugging the brunet down into another kiss the older dwarf sighs happily. “I love you.”

“And I love you too,” Kíli says against the blond’s lips. “I always will, even when we’re both old and grey.” 

“Even in two hundred years?” Brushing his nose against Kíli’s the blond smiles brightly in the dim room.

“Of course.” A matching grin spreads across Kíli’s lips and he presses his forehead to Fíli‘s. “I’ll still be at your side in two hundred years.” 

“Promise?” Fíli whispers in the barely-there space between them, his eyes closed.

“I swear it.”

Kíli presses their lips together to seal the promise, kicking the door shut so they aren’t disturbed on their first night as official Princes of Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
